With micro transfer technology, a target device can be transferred to a substrate made of materials such as plastics and glass with low cost, high accuracy and on a large scale. If the micro transfer technology gets widely applied, it will promote scale production and reduce cost of flexible display products, thereby realizing integration of integrated circuits, sensors and display screens, and further realizing, for example, micro LED display, which will bring about a revolution to the display industry and even the semiconductor industry.
In the current micro transfer technology, the substrate, the target device and the cleaning device are placed on the same plane, and then the transfer process is completed manually or mechanically through a transfer head.
However, in the prior art, the transfer head needs to move a long path before completing the transfer process, which decreases the production efficiency.